Uncertainty
by nerddy2656
Summary: Very AU. Rating may change. Pairing: SS/HG. Hermione is going to Hogwarts, which is High School. Little does she know that her love is a wizard as well. Her magical journey begins with her heart broken and alone. How will she cope?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginning

As the train moves forward, I am forced to think about the summer that I have left behind. One can set a watch by me, yet this summer was very different. Summers are usually spent a café with a cup of early grey and scones. This year was different. There was no routine that I stuck to. No, the factors were different than another summer. There was a man involved. Yes, for the first time ever I had put aside my cozy reading corner for something that I did not understand. A knock on the door disturbed my thoughts.

"Hey, is the rest of this compartment taken?" said some boy for the threshold of the compartment.

"No." is all I said. I did not want to see other people. I like to left alone normally and now I just wanted to sulk. I want to get lost in the days I had with my boyfriend. Now ex. The boy continued to try and make conversion. I always answered in short responses. I mean I would love a distraction but this was just plain torture. So where are you from? Is this your first year? The never ending questions continued until I had enough.

"Look I am sorry you are home sick and this is new to you, but unless you start talking about something that WILL not lower my IQ. I would suggest either stop talking or move." I blow up at him. I knew that my magic flared. But it took too much to control it, at the moment. So I chose not to. I know it was not his fault but I could not handle it. The boy just stared, than started to chuckle. I gave him an eye roll, which caused him to laugh harder. When he settled down from his laughter, I saw since the truth written on his face.

"Look, I am sorry to have annoyed you. I am just trying to make conversation." He looked sympatric. I sighed.

"I am sorry as well. It has been a hard last few days." He tiled his head as to ask for details. I just roll my eyes, but I start to feel more comfortable around him.

"I had to start somewhere in conversation, you looked like you need to talk to someone. So, I thought I would feel you out and well you passed." He eye sparkled of mischief and amazement. I smiled the shy smile that cursed my ex's to melt at the knees. Then I was reminded of what I was trying to forget. It was going to a long train ride.

"Heyy do not do that I am sorry if I reminded you of someone or something, look, tell me about it and I can stop doing it." I looked at him with a confused face.

"You do not look very pretty with a sad look on your face. It looked that the ghost of death itself washed over your face." He got up and sat beside me and pulled me into his lap. I tried to scrim away I did not want another boyfriend I just could not. He chuckled "Look I am sure you are a great girl but you are not my type not unless you are hiding other parts" I chuckled as well and relaxed. It was confronting to be held again. So as the train moved further away from my wanted future and closer to my new future, I felt safe in the arms of this stranger. I knew that I might not be ok right now but maybe by the time Yule Tide holidays rolls around, I could see my ex's face and not want to crawl back into his arms. Uncertainty


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sorting

The train leaked forward, I quickly awoken. I looked around and suddenly remember where I was. The boy looked down at me with a gentle smile.

"Well sleeping beauty welcome to the living world." He laughed. I punched his arm. "By the way the name is Harry Potter, and your, Your Highness?" I laughed as I got out of his arms.

"My name is Hermione Granger, but you can call me Ren."

"Ok, Ren?" He looks at me, seemingly to ask if it was right. I nodded. He continues. "We need to get our robes on before we go leave the train."

"Is there a Loo somewhere? I cannot change in front you."

"Why not? It is not like I am going to look or anything?"

"Fine, but you peak once. You will regret it."

"Are you threating me?" Harry said with raising his eye brows.

"No" I said while starting to change.

"Really? Because it sure sounded like it." After he finished speaking I turned around with my robes on.

"I do not threat. I promise." I gathered the rest of my things and left the compartment. I followed the rest of the students and just stated. The castle was breath taking. Adults were pushing eye wide students forward toward the pond. I stood still waiting for Harry. I got a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey I thought you left me."

"I would never leave you." I said while bumping into his hip. We get the last carriage up to the castle. The horses were the most disgusting beautiful creatures I had ever seen. As the rest of the group we are hustled toward the first years. We were pushed around and gathered, if I did not know any better I would say we were getting herded for slaughtered. Then we are pushed into the great hall. There were five tables. One was straight ahead of us seemed to be the teachers. Then there were two on my left side of me and two on the right side of me. Each table except the teachers table seemed to have a colour theme with an animal. There was a green table with sliver the animal is the snake. Next to it is a red table with gold with a loin as the animal. The next table on the right is purple with bronze the animal is the mighty raven. The last table is yellow with platinum in animal seemed to be a hippogriff. The dining hall was huge and beautiful.

"Wow. Are we actually going to school here?" Harry was all of suddenly at my shoulder.

"Yes, we are." I was still trying to catch my breath. There was a loud tapping sound, which made the room do silent.

"Ok, welcome back returners. Remember once you were the bewildered first years and yes, I REMEMEBER those days, so do not make me use that against you." The big group broke out in laughter.

"Now, First years do not make me use this year against you so make smart decisions." The man that was talking to us was quite old older than any human should be allowed to live. But for an older man he was very smartly dressed. He wore black suit pants with white pin stripes and a plain black vest. He had short white hair and tiny bread. He was very thin for a man his age should be.

"Without further adu. Welcome first years. My name is Dumbledore. The next step of your journey is to be sorted into a house. As you can see each house has different characteristics and colours. Once sorted your house become your family. You will protect your family and you will fight for your family. They will have your back and people you can always go back to. Now I do not discourage house mixing, meaning having friends in other houses, but that goes without saying that your house will always be there for you. There is a house cup so at the end of each year whatever house has the most points will win the cup. It's a great honor. Well, let us call up the first person to be sorted. Hannah Abbot." Then the girl went up and sat on a chair and had a hat put on and then would yell out what her house was. This process continued for what seemed like hours.

"Hermione Granger." I went up and sat on the chair and the hat was put on. The hat seemed to wait a bit.

"Well my girl, I see a lot in store for you. I cannot tell what house to put you in. You would do well in Gryffindor, but I can see a future with Slytherin. Decisions decisions. I shall put you in a house that I can tell, you will excel. But remember that you can inter mingle. Promise me that you will not let prejudice blind you. GRYFFINDOR." I sat down at my new house I was excited, but the words that the sorting hat said echoed in my head. I have always liked the colour red but I wanted silver. But oh well. Harry should be sorted soon.

"Harry Potter." There were mummers that circled the room. I looked around in confusing. I looked at Harry and said he would explain later. I shrugged my shoulders. The returners and some of the new students look in amazement that Harry was here. It seemed.

"Lucky girl she is. Well I know you do not truly belong in any particle house, but since you choose that one I will give it to you. But remember you do not belong in just in your house. GYIFFINDOOR." The shorting hat gave Harry a speech, but instead of keeping it between the hat and the person, the sorting hat says it out loud. I am assuming it was because Harry does not truly belong anywhere, then he can float. Harry breaks through the crowed and looks around franticly as if to look for something or someone. I catch his eye. He runs forward and pulls me into a hug. I chuckle.

"Harry. Harry. HARRY" I manage to get out of his clutched arms. He puts me down but does not let go.

"yea." I hit his arms.

"CANNOT BREATH."

"ohh my bad." Harry looked sad and asked for forgiveness. Again I just hit him in the arm, smiling. I expected a quick remark about abused, but instead I got taken down by a group of students. My flight or fight instinct kicked in. I wanted to fight but I held back. The punches keep coming. I could see people trying to get in, but I would let them. I had put a barrier up, in order to keep everyone safe. I could feel the teachers try to override the magic. I would not give in. After the failed attempts, the teachers tried to detect a magical signature. I knew that one could not be found. I could hide well. The beating continued like that for what seemed like hours. I could feel the blackness, the world between the living and the dead.


End file.
